


Sex of Waves

by joonslovester



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Yacht Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslovester/pseuds/joonslovester
Summary: Imagine Choi Siwon renting a luxury yacht and fucking you there. Hell Yes.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Sex of Waves

**Author's Note:**

> You. Hey you. I know you're reading this. Please drink water to quench your thirstiness. SKSKSK jk have fun reading lmao

* * *

5 years. 

It’s been five years since you and Siwon started dating, and it wasn’t the most perfect relationship, but you wouldn’t have asked for it any other way. Siwon was an idol, and you had kept your relationship private for 4 years, but a couple of days ago, Siwon had accidentally outed your relationship to the public via radio interview when asked about his upcoming drama project. 

You found it cute how he struggled to cover it up, but eventually gave up and started ogling about your cuteness, his fellow actor Park Seojoon giving his insights and whined about how clingy and sweet you two would be during breaks, and how it “made him feel so single”. 

There were a lot of positive responses coming from the crowd - with the occasional hate every now and then - but you knew better than to let those comments live in your mind rent free. You had Siwon, the rest of the boys, and a well paying job. It was more than enough to make you feel content with life. 

“Where are we heading today?” You giggled, stepping inside Siwon’s car, giving him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. “You said you wanted to go and enjoy the sea, so I have a few activities we could do for the night.” Your boyfriend smiled. 

  
“Damn, I’m whipped for you, you know that?” You laughed, placing your things beside his bag at the back seat, before buckling in your seatbelt. Siwon drove as soon as you were settled. 

Laughing as well, Siwon places a hand on your thigh, one of the gestures you love coming from him. “Hey, if you’re whipped for me, imagine how I feel.” He defended. 

Your banter continued for the duration of the drive - the constant “I love you” “No, I love you more” war you two would always challenge each other with. 

The two of you talked about how your day went - you with your work, and Siwon with his schedule with Super Junior. The night was moving a little too quickly for your liking, but you enjoyed your time with Siwon. You always do. 

The moment you arrived at the beach, your eyes lit up, and you started bouncing on your seat. Siwon chuckles, getting out of the car and opening your door, you tackle him with a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips, but you pull away first, flashing him a smile as you jump around excitedly, loving the cool breeze. Siwon grabs your bags from the back and locks the car, catching up with you. 

“A yacht?” You ask as he comes up behind you. “Rented one for the night. There’s a nice spot somewhere over there that has a lot of fish we could watch tonight, too.” Siwon explains, his free hand snaking its way around your waist as he pulls you closer to him. You giggled again, pecking his jaw. 

The two of you made your way inside the yacht, your eyes scanning everything, cautious of your actions. “Oh my God this is a luxury yacht! Siwon these are expensive!” You turned around, pouting. “Do you not like it?” He asks, a little panicked. “No! No-no no no, I love it! You know I feel uncomfortable when you spend so much for me…” You say. 

Siwon cups your cheeks and gives you a kiss, pulling you closer. “I know, but enjoy it just for tonight, please? I wanted to do something special for the both of us. To thank you for staying by my side despite everything that has happened the last five years.” He whispers, caressing your cheeks with his thumb. You sigh, and give him a smile. “Alright, you cheesy cheesy man. Let’s enjoy our special day!” You cheered, wrapping your neck around his arms and pulling him in for another kiss. 

Laughing, Siwon places your bags one one of the sofas as he goes to the cockpit area, or where the helm was located. “Another thing I like is that we’re away from the prying eyes of the public.” he adds, looking and winking at you. Blushing, you give him a smack in the arm as a response as you watch him start driving. 

Siwon stops after a few good minutes. You look out the porthole to see that the dock was nothing but a blurry sight of bright white lights, the stars above you two are clear as ever, and the wind’s cool breeze was relaxing. You squeal, dragging Siwon out to the deck. “This is amazing, jagi.” You say, looking up. 

You hear a small click, followed by a flash, when you realize Siwon has taken a picture of you admiring the stars above. “Hey! I probably look terrible there-” you pout. Shaking his head no, Siwon pulls you close, hugging you from behind before telling you to smile. So you did, admiring how you two look good together. 

“Send me that photo later.” You giggle, kissing his cheeks.  _ Click _ . Another picture. You rolled your eyes at his cheesy antics, but loved it either way. 

The two of you spent an hour talking, eating dinner on the deck that was prepared by one of Siwon’s chefs, and drank the wine that was brought along with it. 

You excused yourself to go to the bathroom. Checking your appearance, you decided you wanted to take this night a little step more special, so you did a little retouching, fixing your hair and what not, before going back out to see your boyfriend watching the sea, his tall body leaning on the rails, looking like a model. 

Coming up behind him, you give him a hug, standing on your tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheeks. He smiles, turns around and wraps his arms around your waist, kissing you on the lips again. You tilt your head, deepening the kiss as his hands slowly start trailing down your body, cupping your ass. You let out a quiet moan, already feeling his hard-on against your core. 

Siwon slowly pushes you two back inside the cabin, your legs feeling the bed as you fall down, pulling Siwon down with you. The kiss gradually becomes heated, your hands slowly unbuttoning his polo shirt, revealing his chiseled abs. He takes the hem of your blouse, hands trailing along your stomach and up to your breasts, cupping them, fondling roughly, making you moan his name against his lips. He tugs your shirt up, removing it, leaving you with only your pants and your bra on. He tosses your blouse and his polo somewhere in the room, and he dives down, kisses your exposed neck. Your hands make his way down to his pants, unbuckling his belt as his fingers unclasp your bra with messy, uncalculated movements proving how much you already want each other already. 

Sure, you and Siwon has had sex in most special occasion, but to hit a five year mark in a relationship seemed so rare in this generation when barely any relationships would last for more than 2 years -- or worse -- a month. 

You moaned when you felt Siwon’s fingers rub you, the only barrier between his long fingers and your core was your underwear. He discards his pants along with yours, and you could already see his bulge clearly outlined even in the dark lighting. 

He looked like a god, the moonlight illuminating his figure ever so heavenly, and his lustful stare making you want to roll your eyes back. You were definitely blessed to have this sight all for your eyes only. 

He pulls your legs until you reach the edge of the bed, Siwon standing up as his upper body towers above you. He kisses your jaw, down to the neck, to your stomach. He kisses your waistline, using his teeth to pull your underwear down before pulling them off and throwing it beside your blouse. “Damn, that’s hot.” You whisper, propping your elbows as you watch him spread your legs, kissing your inner thighs before kissing your folds. 

Your mouth hangs open as you felt his tongue enter you, letting out a low moan as he continues prodding your entrance with his wet muscle. You throw your head back, letting the pleasure flow through your system. Gasping, you look at him as you feel two fingers slide in you. 

Siwon looked deadly hot in between your legs fingers moving in a ‘come, hither’ style as he sucks on your clit. You two make eye contact, your mouth falling open as he avoids your g-spot skillfully, knowing damn well he knows where it is located. Your moans grow louder and louder, Siwon having to hold your other leg with his free hand so that you won’t close them, as his fingers fuck you roughly. You grip his hair, begging him not to stop as loud moans fill the cabin room. 

“Fuck, stop, Siwon stop-” You moaned, eyes squeezed tight when you feel him pull out. “Why?” he asks, licking his fingers as he looks at you. 

  
“Not yet, I want to cum with you inside me.” You answer, grabbing the lube from the nightstand, handing it to him. He applies a generous amount on his erect cock, before pulling you to the edge again, raising your leg to give him a bit of an angle. He kisses you on the lips once again, before pulling away. 

  
“I want you to destroy me tonight, Siwonnie” You whisper, feeling him enter you.    
  
“Fuck~” You moan, still not used to his size as he bottoms out, feeling his balls against your ass. He lets out a sigh of content, leaving a hickey on your shoulder as he pulls out, thrusting in you in one swift motion. 

Your hands automatically grip his shoulder as he starts to thrust in you, hitting you in the right spot quickly. “Fuck. Fuck- Oh f _ uck _ ” You moan endlessly, eyes shut tight as he gradually pounds in you. 

He pulls out, tapping your thighs as he lifts you up, making you kneel and bend over - the infamous doggy style. You grip the bed sheet as you feel him enter you again from behind, your knees almost giving out as you let your elbows give out. 

Ass high up in the air you could feel him pound deep inside you mercilessly. You cry out, eyes shut tight as you feel him slap your asscheek. 

“Who’s a good girl?” He asks, gripping your waist, fucking you into the bed.    
“I am~” You moan, eyes rolling back and feeling how full you were. 

“God, you feel so fucking good inside me Daddy, filling me up so fucking good” You blabber, raising your ass higher, meeting his thrusts.

Siwon  _ growls _ , pulling out and changing his position yet again. He lifts both your legs up, letting them rest on his shoulder as he plunges inside you again, making you cry out , feeling more torn than ever. He pins your hands up with one hand, the other gripping your waist as he fucks you deeper on the bed. 

Your moans and his grunts, along with the intense sound of skin on skin fill the cabin, the creaking of the bed sounding like it was about to give way with how hard he was pounding you-- your mind went blank. Siwon’s name was sputtering out of your mouth like a chanting prayer, eyes shut tight as your stomach felt tighter, you were so close. 

You gasped, body tensing as your body shuddered violently. Siwon came inside you, groaning at how tight you were around him, but what caught him off guard the most was that you  _ squirted _ , coating his cock and part of his abdomen with your fluids. 

Blushing, you let out a soft moan as he pulls out, his cum leaking out of you like water out of the faucet. Your legs were stranded in the air, too sore to move as you feel his content empty out. You stare at the ceiling, gaze way too hazy. 

“Fuck, that was one of the best fucks we’ve had…” You whisper. 

“You say that every time.” He chuckles, grabbing a wet cloth from the bathroom and helping you clean up. “Mhm. You’re always the best, though. In or out of bed.” You mutter, exhausted. 

Smiling, he lets you relax on the bed, giving you one of his shirts as he places the washcloth back in the bathroom before joining you back on the bed. 

You give him a quick kiss, sighing contentedly. “Rest well, Y/N. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Was the last thing you heard, before falling asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO RESEARCH YACHT ANATOMY FOR THIS SHIT LMAO


End file.
